


Coffee and T-shirts

by 2amstarrynights



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 07:06:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9480467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2amstarrynights/pseuds/2amstarrynights
Summary: "She doesn't mind something so bitter when it comes attached to something so sweet." - 2x09 re-imagined feat. super gay Alex and super thoughtful Maggie aka domestic Sanvers





	

     Their routine only takes a few sunrises to sink in. Maggie brews two cups of strong coffee from the beans she brings over after their first morning together. Their line of work requires sharpened focus and has no time for sleepy-heads and Maggie knows the drab stuff that passes for coffee at the precinct just doesn’t cut it. Her brew has carried her through unrelenting rookie training and the countless hours of sleep lost over cases that couldn’t be won. It’s the best thing to wake up to so she shares it with Alex because she cares about her and is sure it will help her wake up too.

     But before the coffee gets served, Alex gets to enjoy opening her eyes and seeing Maggie lying next to her. Maggie, with her beautiful hair spread out on the pillow, and a soft, uninterrupted peacefulness that graces her features as she sleeps. Alex imagines that this is the best thing to wake up to so she soaks up every second of admiring this view. When the alarm eventually goes off, she pretends to be asleep and not notice Maggie waking up and getting out of bed to start the day.

     Though Alex has never been a big fan of coffee (she has had a lifetime of practice of being focused; being the perfect student, sister, daughter), her favourite mornings are the ones where she gets to drink the caffeinated beverage. She plays with the hem of the orange shirt Maggie’s borrowed as she waits for her girlfriend to dissolve the sugar in their drinks. Alex sips the black liquid and hums contentedly as Maggie smiles at her and leans in to press a soft kiss to her lips. She doesn’t mind something so bitter when it comes attached to something so sweet.

     At the end of the day, Maggie will usually come over with Alex’s favourite pizza and beer, and the two trade stories as they sit curled up on the couch. Alex has never gotten much use out of the couch before, finding it too large and overbearing for one person to sit comfortably on it by themselves. Now she decides she’s glad she never got around to trading it in for something smaller. On the night that work keeps Maggie late and away from their plans, Alex receives a text message that reads:

**12:31 am** – _Hey babe, I’m stuck at work finishing paperwork for these missing children’s cases that I promised Little Danvers I’d get through. Sorry I can’t visit tonight. Miss you, can’t wait to make it up to you._

**12:32 am** \- _PS check your bottom dresser drawer._

When Alex opens her drawer, she finds a note that reads:

“ _I’m too attached to that orange shirt to let it go so I thought I’d return the favour.”_

Underneath the note is a faded blue t-shirt, well worn but cared for. As she gets ready for sleep that night, Alex pulls on Maggie’s shirt. She indulges in the feel of the soft cotton against her skin, and the comforting scent that it holds. When she crawls into bed, a little grin tugs at the corners of her mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is my first attempt at writing fic! 2x09 was so cute, and I couldn't help but write this immediately after! Feedback is greatly appreciated. Thanks for reading my story!


End file.
